


crepuscule

by screwedstarlights



Series: some strung silver lights [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fire, M/M, will never complete so don't read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screwedstarlights/pseuds/screwedstarlights
Summary: In the ruins of North America a new nation emerges,Idysill. They win the century-year-long war despite facing the two global superpowers,Akysia and Koriso. After winning the war, they enforce a new plan to keep the new nation in line named OIPTC (optic). The officers are brainwashed to fight anyone who rebels against their harsh rule. Logan and Virgil,OIPTC cops, are reporting to the Eligton OIPTC Center when they are handed a metal box with a key and a crystal that may change their lives and question the morals they have.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: some strung silver lights [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585150
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	crepuscule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the ruins of North America a new nation emerges,Idysill. They win the century-year-long war despite facing the two global superpowers,Akysia and Koriso. After winning the war, they enforce a new plan to keep the new nation in line named OIPTC (optic). The officers are brainwashed to fight anyone who rebels against their harsh rule. Logan and Virgil,OIPTC cops, are reporting to the Eligton OIPTC Center when they are handed a metal box with a key and a crystal that may change their lives and question the morals they have.

Logan was walking down the street looking for a certain place. He was meeting his partner there.

The town was busy with people and tourists. It was never quiet in this town except for the late hours of the dark night of which you could only see the people late out to buy a couple drinks or an OIPTC cop.

Logan stopped at a small building. He squinted and read the sign. Blake Noir. It was a coffee place that had just opened up last week on Tuesday. Logan and his partner were doing a small patrol there when it opened. They were known for their blueberry and cranberry scones,good coffee, and great customer service. 

He cautiously opened the door and walked inside. The place was crowded. It was difficult to search for a specific person there but he quickly found his partner.

He walked over to a table quickly dodging people. Logan can see his partner was taking notes while listening to music on his violet headphones.

Virgil was hastily taking notes with a dandelion yellow pencil. He was busy and didn't notice Logan irritatingly snapping his fingers in front of him.

"Virgil, Virgil, VIRGIL!"

Virgil couldn't hear any word Logan spoke and continued scrawling down hasty notes.

Logan ripped off Virgil's headphones.

"Hey, Why did you do that!" Virgil looked up at Logan clearly pissed.

"You couldn't hear me." Logan answered calmly sitting down a wooden chair. He quickly gave back the headphones to Virgil.

"How did your mission go?" Logan asked eating a cranberry scone Virgil left for him along with a large cup of black coffee.

"Terrible. I still couldn't find the Rebellion's headquarters. It seems like no one's going to find them." Virgil replied still taking notes. "How was your classes?" 

"Writing was a breeze. Our professor knew we were stressed from exams on the couple of weeks and allowed us to just write a story using a prompt of our choice. The other classes were just normal." Logan answered.

Logan noticed three empty cups of coffee lying around on the table and the large cup of coffee Virgil was drinking.

"Are you fine?"

"Honestly its just that I feel like somethings wrong. Like I don't what it is but I know a huge part of my life seems wrong." Virgil answered,biting his nails.

Huh. That was weird. Logan never told Virgil anything but he felt there was something wrong about the OIPTCS. Of course he couldn't say anything to anyone because he was an OIPTC cop.

"Maybe you can describe to me what's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Virgil replied. "We need to get to the OIPTC Center, remember?"

Virgil never mentioned that they needed to go to the OIPTC Center. Logan thought. But maybe he needs to report his mission.

Logan and Virgil walked out of Blake Noir. They ran over to the Eligton OIPTC Center.

Logan put his left thumb on the fingerprint scanner. The scanner began to glow a bright neon cerulean light and the door slid open.

Logan and Virgil walked inside. The lobby was wide and crowded with OIPTC cops. Logan and Virgil saw two people talking and ran up to them.

"Did you guys had a mission or a patrol to do today?" Virgil asked.

"Our mission was to find Prince Roman." Adri answered. 

Prince Roman. The leader of the Rebellion. Logan and Virgil's faces frowned with dismay as they thought about that mission. Logan and Virgil had to do that mission a few times, all missions ending with failure.

"Adri thought some guy walking to his printing shop was Prince Roman. It was actually pretty funny. He got new ink for his printer for payment." Quil said.

Logan and Virgil were careful not to burst out laughing. That could be a huge mistake. It might get them removed out of the OIPTCS. You couldn't really do anything fun in Idysill anymore. 

"I found this box near Cario's Waterfall while we were searching." Quil said. "Adri and I think that you two should inspect it. We don't know what's inside. You should be able to guess the password with ease since you have access to the OIPTC Network and we don't." She passed the box to Logan, hiding the exchange because she thought thought the Elders or other OIPTC cops might try to take it away. 

The box wasn't that big . It was hard and made out of silver. Logan can see two emerald green almost-faded snakes printed on the top. It was painted in pine green paint but it was clearly chipping off. A small chip of paint flew near Virgil and softly landed on the ground. The box had probably had been near the waterfall for a long, long time, Logan thought.

"Thanks. We'll take good care of it." Logan promised slipping the box into a leather bag he always carried with him in case he needed to store anything. 

Adri and Quil left to go to the elevator to enter their room and have a break after their mission and get ready for their nightly patrol . Logan and Virgil walked along with Adri and Quil, ready to open the metal box.

!EYBLATSYRCDNAYEKEHTSAHXOBEHTYAWYNA!CIFELBRRETYMOTNERAFSIHTTOGUOYDESIPRUSM'I!IH.


End file.
